The Silver Moirai
by blackmoon16
Summary: Hermione encounters a mysterious silver mist that leads her to an injured and dying Severus. By saving his life she is thrown head long into the war. This mysterious silver mist foretells her destiny is to work closely with Severus, but to what result? To save the Wizarding World from the control of Voldemort or to destroy it?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Silver danced across her dreams. It swirled through the flash of memories and weaved in and out of her imagination. Reaching through the haze in her mind she tried to grasp it, but it danced out of reach. Breathing slowly and quietly she dropped her hands and waited. Soon the silver came back and twisted around her form.

It softly nudged into her hand. She jumped in surprise to find it was warm and beating faintly, like a heartbeat. As she tried to grasp it to discover what the mysterious substance was a scream echoed around her. It seemed to emanate from the silver. It bounced through to the edges of her mind and back. She dropped to her knees as the scream grew louder, full of anguish and misery. Clutching her ears, she tried to drown out the pain of that screech, but it grew louder still until her ears were bleeding and she could feel it vibrating in her bones.

Hermione woke up gasping and sweating in her bed. She listened to the quiet snores around her willing her heart to slow. The terror of the dream slowly faded and soon her memory of it grew fuzzy. Her eyes grew heavy as she started to drift back to sleep again.

She rolled over and felt something was different, not wrong, just different. Opening her eyes she found a slight glow at the foot of her bed. The illumination came from a silver smoke. It was almost impossible to see as it swirled around her feet. She reached out to feel it but it dissipated at her touch, and left a warm tingling in her hand.

Stepping quietly out of bed, she followed it. The castle was quiet as she slid down the empty corridors. This felt like a dream to her, like reality had fractured and she'd managed to slip through the crack.

The silver lead her down from the Gryffindor Tower and into the entrance hall. It was growing more vibrant the lower she got, and she quickened her pace. She rounded down the stairs to the dungeon and came to a halt.

The silver disappeared leaving her in darkness.

Her trance shattered as she quickly came back to reality. She shivered from the cold as she realized she was barefoot with nothing but a nightgown on. Her heart started racing in fear as she realized she didn't know why she followed the silver or how she was going to get back to her bed without running into Filtch or Ms. Norris. She started to turn around when she heard a gurgling and harsh breathing.

"_Lumos,_" she said pulling out her wand.

The cold light did little to illuminate her surrounding, but it did glint and shine off the ground at her feet. Leaning down she smelt the familiar metallic tang of blood. She swallowed panic as her breath started coming in heaving gasps. Taking a few unsteady steps, she followed the trail.

The farther she went, the louder the gurgling became. She sprinted forward as she saw a familiar black shape huddled against the wall.

"Professor?" she asked as she reached him, but his head just lolled to the side.

Glancing down she saw a Death Eater mask clutched tightly in his bloody hand. She choked in fear. If he really was a Death Eater that meant he was responsible for many innocent deaths and would be working to kill her. Something just felt wrong about the situation and so she ignored the mask.

With a flick of her wand the torches around them flared to life and she saw the full extent of the damage. Swallowing back her bile she slowly leaned down to help her professor.

His cloak was soaked in blood and as she peeled it away from his torso she caught sight of the deep gashes covering his chest. With every breath he took his lungs gurgled. Assessing the damage she assumed his ribs were broken and puncturing his lungs causing them to slowly fill with blood. Soon he'd drown in his own fluids. His face was pale from the blood loss and pain. But even as she looked he slowly opened his eyes. He looked surprisingly calm as he reached out one hand to touch her face. The gesture was gentle but left a smear of blood behind.

"Hermo—" he gurgled.

"Sir, don't speak. I'll get help." Casting her patronus she sent it to Dumbledore. He looked at her in confusion and then terror as he slowly tried to stand. She pushed him back down and his eyes rolled back up into his head as he passed out. She looked at him in desperation and wished she knew more about healing spells. Pushing her hands on his chest, she put pressure on his wounds and did whatever she could to stop the bleeding.

Behind her the bricks of the wall shifted and out stepped Dumbledore. He wore a purple nightgown and a bright pink sleeping cap. Running to her side, he drew his wand and started mumbling under his breath. She watched the wounds close beneath her hands. The gurgling stopped and his breathing grew easier.

He turned to Hermione, "Miss Granger if you would enter the tunnel behind you, you will find yourself in my office. Help yourself to tea. I must get Severus to Poppy immediately." He waved his wand and Professor Snape lifted in the air. He quickly strode away leaving Hermione alone.

She turned and entered the tunnel. It closed behind her. Following it, she found herself in Dumbledore's office. The fireplace was lit and a steaming cup waited for her. Picking up the tea she sat down and waited.

Hours seemed to pass as she sat curled in one of the arm chairs. She wondered if Professor Snape was alright and if he really was a Death Eater. If he was, she had helped save his life. A mudblood. She hoped that if he believed those ideals he would find the whole situation insulting.

There were so many things about tonight that just didn't quite add up. Her mind whirled as she tried to analyze every detail.

If he was a Death Eater, than judging from the mask he had been carrying, he had just been returning from some kind of attack or meeting. If that was the case, what had attacked him? Someone in the castle? She had passed no one on the way down to the dungeons, but that didn't mean there hadn't been anyone there. Could it have been another Death Eater or Voldemort? If his 'loyal followers' were treated in such a way, what made them stay for Voldemort's cause? Fear? Their unwavering prejudice?

She also wondered about the silver. Never had she read about such an occurrence. It was almost as if she had entered some kind of trance. She had been aware of her actions but she hadn't had full control over them. Had Professor Snape sent the silver? If so, then why her? She was just a Gryffindor 'know it all', as he liked to say. She was positive Professor Snape didn't hate her, but she was also far from his favorite student. He always stared at her with disdain every time she rose her hand, but also with relief when she made no mistakes in the brewing process. She just existed.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. Her questions would have to wait until Dumbledore returned. She folded her hands in her lap to calm herself and continued to stare out the window overlooking the grounds. She watched the sun slowly rise and it wasn't until the castle started to wake that Dumbledore returned.

The door to the office creaked open and Dumbledore entered. Instead of sitting behind his desk, he sank into the arm chair next to her. His purple dress robe was crumpled and stained with blood and his pink sleep cap was missing but he turned calmly to Hermione and smiled.

"It was very close my dear, but he made it. The internal damage was extensive: most of his rubs were broken, his lungs punctured, a leg and arm were both broken in multiple places, and the slash across his chest was deep enough to reach his spine. It's a miracle it didn't tear apart his head." He closed his eyes in sorrow. "I don't know how Severus managed to crawl from the front gate all the way to the dungeons. If you hadn't shown up when you did and called me, he wouldn't have survived. Now, ask your questions Miss Granger."

Hermione opened her mouth but found it hard to pick which question to ask first. Finally she said, "Sir, I saw the mask that Professor Snape was holding. Is he really a Death Eater?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in response. "Yes. Severus is indeed mixed up with Death Eaters, but his heart is aligned with the light. He is our spy and it's thanks to him that so many lives have been spared."

"But sir, what happened to him?" She wasn't all that surprised to find he was still a part of the good. But Dumbledore's unwavering trust did confuse her. How did he not wonder about Professor Snape's true loyalty? She determined that she'd keep a closer watch on him, and decide herself.

"I do not know," Dumbledore said drawing her out of her thoughts. "He is still unconscious and until he wakes. I'm afraid we can only speculate. But if I were to speculate, I'd say it was his fellow Death Eaters that did this to him. Voldemort tends to use the cruciatus to punish. Severus's injuries seemed like more of a group effort."

"I don't understand why he goes back or why they follow Voldemort if they're bound to be tortured as such."

"He goes back because he is a stronger and braver man than most, and he won't admit it, but he cares more about some people's lives than his own. Voldemort is a powerful leader and now that he's back his Death Eaters have no choice but to follow him. If they refused they would be tortured and killed along with their families. They stay out of fear, not gratitude or loyalty. Now I have a question of my own, Miss Granger. How did you come across Severus?"

Hermione pursed her lips and weighed the pros and cons of explaining about the silver as Dumbledore waited patiently. "Sir, I had a strange dream about a silver smoke, and when I awoke it was there in my room. I followed it and it led me straight to Professor Snape."

Dumbledore's hands shook as he poured himself tea. Hermione felt herself grow fearful at his reaction. She watched him sip his tea and tried to stop squirming as she waited for him to respond.

"My dear girl," he finally spoke. "You have been dragged into this mess. Befriending Harry put you in the midst of it, but the events of tonight have brought you straight into the middle. The smoke you saw tonight is called The Silver Moirai. It is a rare occurrence and has only happened in times of great distress in the Wizarding World. The Silver Moirai represents the destiny of two individuals that will have an unknown outcome on our world. It could be good or it could be the destruction of everything we know. Somehow you and Severus are linked and you were brought here tonight to save his life because whatever your destiny is, it hasn't been fulfilled yet."

Hermione was horrified. "But I don't believe in destiny or fate."

Dumbledore nodded. "The last time The Silver Moirai occurred was when Lily Potter gave birth to Harry. It linked them together and led her to sacrifice her life for him, saving our world temporarily. Lily said the same thing to me when I told her what it meant, but you can't escape fate when it has chosen you."

"I'm sorry but I cannot believe my life is predetermined. But I will do whatever I can to help us win the war."

"I'm so sorry you were dragged into this, you are still so young. The train leaves next week to take you home and your fourth year will be over. Miss Granger, I must ask you to pack everything of value and say goodbye to your family when you arrive. You have become a precious asset to this war and we must protect you at all cost. Your family will be put into hiding and you will reside here from now on. I will get you your own chambers. This is only the beginning, things are about to get very dangerous for you. For now I must ask you to keep this a secret from Harry and Ron, the less people who know about tonight the better."

"Dobby," he called. Seconds later the house elf appeared with a pop, he was dressed head to toe in colorful clothing. "Please take Hermione to her new chambers."

Turning back to Hermione he said, "You are excused from classes today. Get some rest and think everything over. Come back again tonight at 7 and we will discuss any questions you have."

Hermione's head throbbed from the lack of sleep and the overflow of information. She nodded at Dumbledore in response.

"Thank you for everything you have done tonight, Miss Granger. You will make a huge difference in all our lives. Now go get some sleep. I'll make sure your homework is brought to you." He reach out and squeezed her shoulder gently before turning and taking his leave to his private quarters.

"Miss Hermione!" Dobby squeaked while grabbing her hand. He led her out of the office and through some back hallways. Hermione had no idea where they were. Looking around nothing looked familiar. They walked for about 20 minutes before she started to recognize a painting here and there. They were somewhere between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms. This part of the castle was not used very often and most of the rooms were empty. Finally they stopped before a long worn tapestry. It depicted an ocean scene and as she watched the thread seemed to vibrate, mimicking waves.

"Must place hand and chose password!" Dobby said cheerfully.

She placed her hand on the ocean and could feel the waves thrumming under her touch. Her mind could only focus on one thing and she could not think of a clever password. "Silver," she finally said.

The tapestry peeled slowly away from the wall to reveal a door. She turned to thank Dobby but he had already disappeared. Reaching out she opened the door to her new home, and was surprised to find it was perfect.

Inside was a beautiful sitting room and library. Shelves took up almost all the wall space and were lined with a variety of books. The far wall was entirely composed of windows, giving a beautiful view of the lake and bathing the room in a soft, welcoming glow. Below the windows stretched a cushioned window seat begging to be laid and read on. There was also a small fireplace with fluffy armchairs before it that looked like you'd sink deep into them the moment you sat down.

She was surprised to find the color scheme was not red and gold, but a tasteful cream and tan with accents in blue and green. Everything was soft and welcoming, and she found it was comforting to her. She loved it already.

Venturing into the next room she found the bedroom. It was spacious and contained a giant four-poster bed that already had Crookshanks asleep in the pillows. This room also had a wide expanse of windows to give it soft natural lighting. There was a solid oak desk stocked with parchment and ink in the corner. Judging by the amount of books in the sitting room, she would not be needing to spend her nights in the library.

Opening the door to the bathroom she was not disappointed. Following the same theme, large windows provided the lighting in the room. Taking up the majority of the space was a massive tub made entirely of glass. The sunlight twinkled through the glass and reflected across the room. It was absolutely beautiful.

Hermione went back to her bed and laid down. The events of last night were overwhelming and she started to panic. Taking gasps of air she fought away her tears. Now was not the time to break down. She was exhausted and wasn't thinking clearly. She was to have her family and home taken away from her. Trying to explain this whole situation to her parents was going to be a war in and of itself. Plus, she was supposed to save or destroy the Wizarding World because it was her _destiny._

First she needed sleep and then she could try to approach these giant issues logically. Laying back she wrapped her arms around Crookshanks and breathed deeply until she fell asleep. She slept dreamlessly, even though the safe life she'd lived with for so long was gone.


	2. The Beginning

**Thank you to everyone for the great encouragement and reviews! I've been meaning to write this story for a long time, it has been living in my mind and is finally ready to be put into words. I'm going to try and update once a week. Keep reviewing! I'm eager for feedback. Much love- Blackmoon16 **

* * *

Chapter 1:

Flashes of the previous night filled Severus's dreams. A circle of hooded figures, the moonlight flashing off their masks, waiting to receive and judge him. The Dark Lord's wide smile as he laughed and thrust a young girl into his arms. Green flashing in her terrified eyes as they emptied of life. Swallowing self-hatred and bile as her empty face twisted up from the ground to watch and condemn him.

Through each flashing nightmare, Severus was kept company by a silver mist and the screams of the woman he had killed.

Opening his eyes to escape, he found himself staring at a white ceiling shining with the setting sun. Trying to sit up he felt stiff and his hands shook from the after effects of the cruciatus curse. He needed to get back to his chambers so he could take the potion he needed to subside the tremors. Sliding out of the bed, he felt multiple sharp pains as his newly reformed bones struggled to support the weight of his body. Ignoring the pain he searched for his clothing but did not find them. Grabbing his wand he transfigured his hospital gown into a simple set of black robes. Pulling back the curtains of his bed he came to face to face with Poppy. He heaved a sigh as she crossed her arms and gave him a troubled look.

"You should not be leaving yet, Severus. Your wounds were extensive this time." She looked him up and down, but he showed no sign of weakness. "I know you can feel it. Your bones haven't fully healed yet." She paused and searched his face. "And so it's started again. Severus, there is a limit to how many times I can put your body back together again before it stops working." She reached a hand out but he shifted away from her touch.

"This is my duty, Poppy. No one else can do this. This is the life I have chosen." His face darkened and turned cold. "I don't expect you to understand. You are comfortable here from the sidelines. Don't pretend to know what it is like from my point of view." He paused at the hurt expression on her face. "Poppy, you know I appreciate what you have done for me, but this is my choice."

He turned and left the Hospital Wing before she could say anything else. Poppy was the closest thing Severus had to a friend besides Minerva and Albus. He couldn't afford to keep others close to him, they could be used as leverage against him. But no matter how surly or caustic he was towards those three they never took no for an answer. He would never admit it, but they gave him the hope he needed to keep going through this war.

Last night had almost been a disaster. When Potter had port-keyed back holding Cedric's already cold body, he had known. Weeks before when he had felt the tingling on his arm to find a faint outline of the dark mark, he had known. The fear that had eaten away at his gut those months had given him an ulcer and a craving for Fire Whiskey.

The look of absolute horror and terror on Potter's face as he had clawed at Cedric, refusing to let go, had sealed his fate. His double life had started again and he was to be subjected to murder and torture once more.

Albus had read the panic in his eyes as he had felt the dark mark burn, but he had simply shook his head. It was a risk, but he couldn't abandon his post immediately. He needed to keep his cover as a spy, and leaving now when Potter was screaming about the return of the Dark Lord would only arouse suspicion. So instead he stayed and waited until the next night.

Taking deep breaths he had taken everything that the Dark Lord could use against him and dropped it deep into the ocean of his mind until nothing remained but Severus Snape the loyal Death Eater. Using his dark mark he apparated as soon as it started burning.

He appeared in a dark field and found a semi-circle of Death Eaters waiting for him. The moon glinted off their masks as he dropped to his knees before them.

"Ah, Severus. Great for you to _finally _join us." The Dark Lord's voice was the same as he remembered: silky and condescending. He crawled to his master until he was kissing the hem of his robes. He dared not rise until he was given permission.

"Stand up and explain yourself."

He stood with his head bowed. "My lord, I could not be here for your resurrection. As soon as Potter returned I tried to slip away in the chaos but Dumbledore refused to leave my side. Given my placement in Hogwarts I discerned you valued my role as a spy and I could not leave least night without revealing my loyalty to you."

The Dark Lord's laughter rang through the field and Severus had to fight to not let the fear shudder through his body.

"You are correct Severus. You are more valuable to me as a spy." Relief coursed through his veins until he saw the Dark Lord's smile. "Unfortunately, we can't have you go unpunished. You still disobeyed my summons." He started circling Severus. Lazily he flicked his wand and said, "_Cruciatus." _

Pain seared through Severus. His limbs jerked and danced under the curse. He clamped his jaw shut to trap the screams he knew his comrades were eager to hear. If he had to beg and humiliate himself in this meeting at least he'd do it with that small dignity intact.

After a short time the pain ended. Severus couldn't hear anything over the ringing in his ears. Slowly he became aware of laugher and the hysterical scream of a woman.

"Get up Severus," the Dark Lord said, all laughter gone from his voice. "Your induction back into the inner circle is about to begin. And since you've been so _loyal_ since my downfall I have a present for you." He snapped his fingers and two faceless Death Eaters dragged a screaming woman into the middle of the circle. The Dark Lord stroked her face and cooed comforting words at her while she still screamed. Blood covered the front of her and she was hysterical with fear.

"Now, Severus. We've all already had our way with her, and I know you like your sexual partners _willing_," he spat in distaste. "So, we've saved her for you to torture a little before you kill her." He leaned down to the terrified woman and said, "That sounds like fun dear, doesn't it?" She just sobbed and moaned in response. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground at Severus's feet.

She looked up at him in fear and tried to scramble away, but every time she reached the edge of the circle she was kicked back towards Severus. Finally she just lay still at his feet and sobbed silently. Severus could feel his resolve start to crack and all he could think was, "_I'm not ready for this_." He knew he wouldn't be able to torture the young girl before him. She had already been through enough, the least he could do was give her a quick and painless death.

Pulling out his wand he whispered, "_Avada Kedavra._" He knew that he was most likely bringing his death as well as hers. The force of the spell rolled her over exposing her pale, tear stained face. He watched as the life left her and she was finally free.

"Severus," the Dark Lord hissed. "That was not what I asked of you. Didn't we already cover disobedience tonight? Consider this your final warning." Turning to the circle he said, "My loyal followers, we can't let such a brash display of incompetence and weakness go unpunished can we?" Cheers of agreement rang out around him. "Make sure he understands what I mean when I demand torture, but leave him alive. When you're done drop him at Hogwarts for precious Dumbledore to take care of."

Leaning down the Dark Lord grabbed Severus's face and brought it close to his. He could read the rage in those red eyes and smell the rank scent of blood and flesh on his breath. "Do not disappoint me again." Turning on his heel, the Dark Lord apparated away.

The circle around Severus grew tighter as his fellow Death Eaters closed in. Soon he was being kicked from all sides and he felt bone after bone break in his body. The last thing he remembered clearly was the feeling of his flesh being torn open and his blood spilling around him. He struggled for breath through the pain and the blood as everything became dark.

After that, Severus only remembered a couple moments here and there. Crawling in the cold. Falling down the dungeon stairs trying to reach his room. Auburn curls and honey eyes. A bring pink cap. And then he woke up in the Hospital Wing.

He shook his head to try and clear his memories of last night. His moment of weakness had almost cost him his life. He needed to remember to leave all of his humanity behind when he was summoned.

Slipping through a couple of Hogwarts's secret passages, he reached his chambers. He needed to take the muscle relaxant potion and relay the meeting to Albus. Entering his chambers he found Albus sitting before a blazing fire. He gestured to the arm chair next to him and handed Severus the potion he needed.

"You really should be resting. You almost didn't make it last night." When Severus didn't respond he continued, "Tell me what happened."

Severus disclosed the meeting in as much detail as he could. Albus said nothing but let him speak. Severus ended with, "Albus I almost ruined everything last night. It's been too long… I've forgotten how to shut it all out. It's been years since I've killed… my resolve has softened. I can't make a mistake or let my weakness over take me again."

"You did what you could. Every detail counts for something. This war is just starting, we have a long way to go. Do not lose your hope yet."

"Yes Albus," he said his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Tell me about the Death Eaters. Were there more or less than last time Voldemort reigned? Did you recognize any of them?"

"There were less but most of his loyal followers still reside in Azkaban. They remained mostly silent through the meeting but I do know Lucius Malfoy is one of them. He used a curse I taught him to slice open my chest." Severus's face grew grace. "The Dark Lord looks inhuman this time. Albus, I'm pretty sure he's eating blood and raw meat. But he's not a vampire. I do not know what he is now, but he's stronger than ever."

Dumbledore's face grew serious. "That is very unfortunate news. I will do some research to find out what exactly we are dealing with this time around."

"Thank you for saving my life last night."

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes started twinkling. "It was not I that saved you. It was Hermione Granger."

Severus sneered. "The Gryffindor know it all? Do tell why she was out of bed at that hour? I'm assuming you've obliviated the memory of last night from her consciousness."

"I have not. She remembers the events of last night fully."

Severus opened his mouth in anger to protest but Dumbledore continued before he could. "Do you remember The Silver Moirai?"

Dumbledore watched as Severus's face grew even paler as he clutched the arms of his chair until the wood creaked under his fingers. "Albus please tell me this isn't true."

"I'm afraid it is. You two are connected. She will be traveling to her parent's home to pack all her belongings and to say goodbye. We will be putting them into hiding until this war has ended. She will reside here permanently. And I suggest you start to train her because she's going to be your greatest ally until this war is all over."

Severus put his face in his hands. "Albus she's just a child. How can we force her to be a part of this? If it truly is The Silver Moirai did you tell her the whole truth?"

"No. She's not ready for that. She just knows that you two can either save us all or destroy everything. When she's ready, you will tell her."

"I don't have time to train and babysit an insolent child! She will be an unneeded distraction and is more than likely to get me killed! If I'm seen with her I'll be signing away my life. It is much too dangerous for me as well as for her. She's a muggleborn, she's not going to want to spend her time with a Death Eater!"

"Enough Severus! You have no choice in the matter! Your destinies are linked!"

"You know I don't believe in destiny or fate." Severus sneered.

"Funny, she said the same thing to me. You will start training her to fight in one week. Use the Room of Requirement." Dumbledore stood up to take his leave. "I think you'll be surprised at her resilience and just what she has to offer you."

Albus slipped out of his rooms as Severus opened a long locked drawer and took out a dusty bottle of Fire Whiskey. Pouring a glass he sat in front of the fire. Sighing he took his first drink of alcohol in 15 years.

* * *

Hermione woke to a glowing sunset. She rolled over and stared at the orange light covering her bedroom. Checking the time she found that it was five and her stomach growled loudly. They would be serving dinner in the Great Hall right now, but the thought of lying to Harry and Ron made her sick. She had missed all of her classes today so they were obviously looking for her, but she needed to process everything first before she spoke to them.

She stepped out of bed and wandered into the other room. On the table waiting for her was a steaming dinner and a pile of homework. As she was about to start eating she heard a tapping at her window.

"Hedwig?" she asked opening the window. The boys must have been more worried than she thought.

Taking the note she read:

'Hermione—

Where are you? You never miss class and you were gone the whole day. We talked to

Professor McGonagall but she wouldn't tell us anything. Just said you were 'safe' and

would talk to us soon. Please respond.

-Harry and Ron'

Quickly she wrote out a response:

'Will explain tonight. Common Room at 9." –Hermione.'

She would be done meeting with Dumbledore at that point and would hopefully have more clarity with the situation. Clearing her mind of doubt he ate quickly and started on her homework until it was time to leave for Dumbledore's office.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Keeping to the shadows and back corridors, she was able to avoid running into anyone on her way to Dumbledore's Office. Once she got there though she realized she didn't know the password to enter. Opening her mouth to start guessing, the gargoyle took pity on her and jumped to the side. Climbing the spiraling staircase she tried to calm her nerves. Before she could knock the door swung open to revel Dumbledore seated behind his desk.

"Come in child. Come in!" he said cheerfully.

She hesitated briefly before seating herself in a comfortable chair in front of his desk.

"Tell me, Miss Granger, do you like your new rooms?"

"Yes sir. They are quite tasteful."

"I think you'll be happy to learn that there is a special ability hidden in your numerous bookshelves. If you go up to any shelf in your room and speak a subject, for example 'potions', the shelves will fill with books of only that topic. Madame Pince and I have been working on this enchantment for a while. This way you will have access to any book or subject you need, excluding anything extremely dangerous of course."

Hermione's mind started whirring as she realized the endless reading possibilities that had been given her. "Thank you sir! This is a wonderful gift."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled. "I'm sure you will find the silence and solitude of your room much more comforting than the library. Plus, your room does not have hours of operation to adhere to." He crossed his hands on his desk and grew solemn. "Now, Miss Granger. We must discuss our business. Have you had a chance to think about the events of last night?"

"I have a bit, sir. But I find the whole situation to be quite overwhelming," she said honestly. "I'm not sure what my part to play in this war is and though I can't believe in a predetermined fate, I _will _do what I can to aid the war effort." She paused. "Though I don't believe Professor Snape will be overjoyed to be working with me," she added as an afterthought.

"I'm afraid Severus is a hard man to soften. He has immense pressure to succeed put on him from both sides of this war. Working with him will be far from enjoyable, but he has the most to offer you. He has already agreed to teach you how to properly fight. Your lessons will begin in a week. Do not lose hope or become discouraged no matter how hard he pushes you. Severus is all bark and no bite."

Hermione felt like she was in a stranger's body, the whole conversation seemed so surreal. She had never heard anyone talk about Professor Snape in such a way. Everyone had always talked about what a bastard he was, not what he was suffering through. This change in perspective left her mind spinning, and she couldn't escape the stress and anguish that had lined his face last night. Working closely with him wasn't something she could even comprehend but maybe she could secretly provide him some relief.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask the one thing she was scared of knowing. "Sir, what is going to happen to my parents?"

"They will be moved to a safe house. I can't tell you where they will be for their own safety and yours, but I will keep them safe. How much have you told them about our world? Do they understand the danger they're in?"

Hermione shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "No sir. They don't know anything about Voldemort or the war." She took a deep breath. "I might have another solution."

Dumbledore stared at her in surprise and curiosity. "Go on."

"I've been working on a spell. I've had this awful feeling that something horrible was going to happen, and with all the trouble Harry gets into… Anyways I planned ahead. This spell will erase my memory from my parent's minds and lives. I will plant the idea of moving their practice far, far away until this war is all over." She paused. "That way… if I die, they won't even know I was missing. I will have never existed for them."

"That is an interesting spell. How can you guarantee it will work? And how will you restore their memories after the war?"

"I have done extensive research on the matter. It WILL work. I will store their memories in here," she said reaching for the chain around her neck. The chain held a small vial. "The vial has been charmed to be unbreakable and only I can open it. It has the possibility of becoming a port-key as well."

"The idea is risky but we can proceed with it if you feel more comfortable with their safety this way."

"I would."

"Are you able to perform the spell alone? Or would you like company?"

"I would prefer to do it alone."

Hermione was happy to see only sincere sympathy in his eyes. "The train leaves tomorrow. I wish I could give you more time with your family, but it is too dangerous. When you arrive, pack your belongings and perform the spell. Someone from Hogwarts will pick you up and bring you back here."

"Yes sir."

"Once you arrive back at Hogwarts, Severus will contact you to let you know more about your training sessions."

Hermione fought away tears at the thought of how much her life had changed in a single night.

"Now, you may take your leave. I believe you have a couple of worried friends waiting in the Gryffindor Common Room."

She stood up in a daze and left his office. She walked slowly, barely aware of her surroundings. Everything had been so surreal, she wondered when it was actually going to hit her that everything had changed.

Unaware of her surroundings she walked straight into a tall, hard object. Pale hands grabbed her shoulders as she bounced back. She stared up into the angry face of Professor Snape. His eyes were dark and narrowed in surprise and his grip on her shoulders tightened. He let go quickly causing her to stumble backwards a couple of steps.

"10 points from Gryffindor for your incompetence," he spat at her before striding quickly away, his black cloak billowing behind him.

Hermione took a deep breath and placed a hand on the wall to try and steady herself. She fought off panic. How was she supposed to work closely with someone who hated and treated her like that? She tried not to think of just how black and cold his eyes were. She had always admired his intelligence and his need for perfection. He was the only person she knew of that rivaled her in the quest for knowledge. But his persona was hidden behind years of pain and bitterness, while hers was behind innocence and determination.

He was ice trying to freeze his surroundings and she was fire consuming what was put before her.

Entering the Gryffindor Common Room, she found Harry and Ron seated before the fire. The room had already emptied and Hermione determined she must be significantly late.

"Hey…" was all she was able to get out before they ran up to her. Ron pulled her into a tight hug as Harry examined her face.

She tried to speak, to explain something, even if she couldn't tell them the whole truth. But nothing came out and her mind went blank. She just stood there staring at the two boys with her mouth wide open.

They glanced at each other before Harry finally said, "It's okay Hermione. Professor McGonagall told us about your parents having to go into hiding."

Hermione closed her mouth in surprise and relief. She was happy she didn't have to try and make up an excuse. She was a terrible liar and they would have seen right through her. Instead tears started forming in the corners of her eyes, as she acknowledged that she really was in a mess. She had to lie to her best friends, say goodbye to her parents, and work closely with one of the most hated people in the school.

Seeing her struggling to compose herself the boys quickly jumped to comfort her. They both threw their arms around her, in a quick awkward hug.

"It's alright Hermione," Ron said. "Everything will work out in the end. You can bet they won't be found if Dumbledore doesn't want them to."

Harry just nodded at her. He still hadn't lost the horror in his eyes from seeing Cedric killed. If she looked closely enough, she could see the bulge of the bandage on his arm from the gash Wormtail left gathering Harry's blood. They both had their own problems to handle, they didn't need to take care of hers as well.

"Thank you to you both," she said taking a deep breath, and straightening her robes. "It's still early in the war. It really is the best and safest time for my parents to go into hiding. I'm fine, honestly." She smiled at them both, to prove her point. "Things are changing and growing more dangerous. We are going to have to prepare."

Ron rolled his eyes. "More homework I bet," he muttered to Harry.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Well I'll have you know. Dumbledore gave me a new set of rooms since I'm going to be living here from now on. When you decide to take this war seriously you can come visit for some 'extra homework'," she said haughtily before turning and leaving the Common Room.

She loved the boys but they couldn't understand quite what she was dealing with, since she couldn't tell them about everything. Harry would understand, especially with everyone always depending on him to save them, and the horrors he witnessed in the graveyard… He had seen Voldemort kill Cedric and he had barely escaped with his own life.

It was Ron who was the problem. He wasn't ready to face this kind of responsibility or danger. Voldemort was just a nightmare to him still, he hadn't been directly touched by the pain and fear that was war.

When she had stumbled upon Professor Snape's bloodied body, the signs of abuse and torture obvious, reality had come crashing down for her. She was being thrown head first into the fight and she had no one to lean on for help. Swallowing she realized this was her true test of her Gryffindor bravery. Reaching her room she entered and sat down in the middle of the ground. Calming herself she focused and tried to cut all the emotion out of her problems.

Sending her parents away now was the best possible solution. If she waited their risk of death would increase daily. She was the close friend of Harry Potter, and a muggleborn. That made her the biggest target after Harry, and made her parent's murder a fact. The only thing she had on her side was time: time for the Death Eaters to decide to target her, time for them to locate her parents, time for them to plan their attack… If she did nothing her parent's deaths would become a reality instead of just a cruel idea.

With the spell she had researched and altered, her parents would contain no memory of her existence That would hopefully keep them even more safe since even if captured they would have no information to give, but she knew that, that just gave the Death Eaters an excuse to torture them. But by using this spell it insured she was the only person aware of their location. This was their best chance, and she couldn't be the one to take that away just because she wasn't ready to give up her ignorance.

Another problem she needed to resolve was The Silver Moirai and Professor Snape. She couldn't believe that she was destined to influence the outcome of this war. Especially working with him. He was rude, impatient, and really hated Gryffindor know it alls. Seeing him so broken had changed her view of him. She knew that he was going to be even more temperamental now because he must have hated the idea that she saw him so weakened. She didn't fully trust him. What he was doing for the war seemed too noble of a feat for him, but if he truly was acting in such a selfless way then she'd be there to help every step of the way.

Sitting in front of the fire, she contemplated what her life was going to consist of now, and every scenario ended in death and pain. Unless there really was a softer, noble side to Professor Snape but thinking of 'Professor Snape' and 'soft' in the same sentence was enough to make her laugh.

Maybe there was another side to herself she hadn't encountered yet. A harder, warrior side. Professor Snape didn't need a know it all to help him, he needed fire and determination.

Sighing Hermione didn't know where to turn next, this war had barely started and it was tearing families and friendships apart. She felt tears slide down her face as she embraced her last night as a child, devoid of responsibilities and consequence. She said goodbye to her innocence and felt courage settle like a burning deep in her bones.


	3. Fire Whiskey and Dark Spaces

**Thank you for reading this story! Please enjoy and review! **

* * *

The train moved slowly. Hermione watched the countryside inch past and wondered for the hundredth time if this would be her last time on the Hogwarts Express.

She shared her compartment with Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville. They were all chatting happily while she pretended to bury her nose in a book.

It was so hard to see them laughing and joking when she now knew that there was a whole different side to the war. She felt like she had begun to see for the first time. Discovering the world wasn't black and white like she originally thought but shades of grey… it had ruined her confident perspective. Seeing them content and so confident made her want to scream. Didn't they know that if Voldemort got his hands on them they'd be tortured until they finally died in twisting agony? She couldn't get the image of Professor Snape bleeding and broken, gasping for breath through his blood filled lungs out of her mind. She couldn't forget how he had reached out one hand and softly cupped her face in his delirious state of pain. Seeing him like that had been like seeing the physical form of death. She was still too innocent to understand but it had scarred her deeply.

And now hearing them joke and laugh… she just couldn't take a step back to that. She felt like she had aged 10 years in one night and was left looking at children. Every once in a while Harry would make eye contact with her. His eyes were cold and hard, and it was like he KNEW, but then the light would shift and he'd just be Harry again.

She let her book drop into her lap and continued to stare out the window until they pulled into King's Cross Station.

Stepping out with her luggage, Harry pulled her into a quick hug. "Don't forget to write," he whispered.

"I won't. I promise," she said with a nod.

"Hermione, if you get bored I'm sure you could come stay at the Burrow for a bit…" Ron said awkwardly.

"Thanks Ron," she said with a chuckle. Ron tried but he wasn't very good dealing with other people's emotions.

She walked away to go find her parents. Both of her parents were dentists and owned their own practice together. They were intelligent and had a way of putting people at ease. It made them one of the most popular dentistry in town.

Soon she saw her mother's golden curls from across the station. She was excitedly pacing as she looked for Hermione. As soon as they spotted each other, they ran to meet in the middle for a bear hug. Her father rolled his eyes and teased, "Seriously you guys, you're making a scene."

"Oh shut up Theodore and come hug your daughter."

Hermione watched her father try and hide a smirk before picking her up and spinning her around. "We missed you, owl."

'Owl' had always been her nickname growing up. When she first started to understand the English language all she wanted to know about was owls. They couldn't get her to read any normal children's books and instead frequently caught her reading through encyclopedias hunting for facts about owls. She would then surprise everyone by reciting the facts she had learned at family gatherings and school. She eventually grew out of her owl obsession but the nickname stuck. As much as she hated to admit it, she liked it.

"I missed you both too." The smile plastered on her face felt unreal and she wanted to breakdown and cry, but that would scare her parents. Instead she let her mother tell her all about the newest technology in the dental world and made sure to smile and nod in the correct places.

Her parents weren't stupid and she knew she wouldn't be able to hide her behavior for long. Her father kept giving her evaluating glances from the rear view mirror.

Time seemed to speed up as the city zoomed past them. Hermione's heart pounded as she dreaded what lay before her and what she'd have to do to protect her family. She took a deep calming breath and pushed her fear to the edges of her mind.

She made small talk with her parents, discussing new theories she had stumbled upon in the library at school. She had known something was different about her when at a young age she discovered she could organize the books in her room by concentrating on where she thought they should be. When Professor McGonagall had shown up on their doorstep to announce the Hermione was a witch, she hadn't been surprised in the least. There had always been something off about her that had resulted in a lack of friends and a very isolated childhood.

The biggest concern had been her parents accepting their daughter was a little more than special. At first they had been hesitant but over time they had fully embraced the Wizarding World and on more than one occasion she had come home to find them reading her textbooks. But she had kept them in the dark about Voldemort's return. She was their daughter before she was witch and if there was a possibility of her getting hurt or killed…she wouldn't have been a part of Hogwarts much longer. Saying goodbye to her magic and the wonderful things she had discovered on this more stimulating side of life was her greatest fear. She would never be able to go back to her normal life in England with public schools, routine checkups, and lazy days in front of the television. Those parts of life were dead for her. She could never go back without losing her sanity.

Soon the neighborhoods grew familiar and the home she used to reside in came creeping into view. Her dad grabbed her trunk and they walked inside.

Hermione's heart faltered when she saw that her parents had hung balloons and a 'Welcome Home!' sign in the living room. Her mom stepped forward and squeezed her shoulder, "Welcome home, love." Everything was just too much for her.

She pulled out her wand and turned. "_Petrificus Totalus,_" she whispered. Her parents fell to the ground completely frozen, but she knew they were still awake. "_Mobilicorpus._" Their bodies floated over to the couch. Their shocked expressions were frozen on their faces, and their eyes watched her accusingly.

She felt tears start to slip from her eyes as she stared at them. "This isn't how I wanted this to happen. There is a lot you don't understand about my world. All you need to know is that a very dangerous megalomaniac has come into power and his followers are targeting you. You aren't safe here, but where you're going you will be protected." She stopped to take a deep breath. "I'm doing this for you. I love you both," she said.

"_Obliviate,_" she said adding the special wand movement she had developed. Searching through their memories she found every memory of their lives associated with her and erased it. She created new memories for them that involved more time studying together instead of caring for a child. With tears in her eyes, she watched herself slowly grow up through their memories. She felt the immense love they clung to and watched it disappear from their brains. With a sob she closed the vial around her neck and disillusioned herself. Their memories were safe with her, but this type of magic had never been tested before. She didn't know if, after the war, their memories would peacefully conjoin back into their minds.

But she had saved them and sacrificed everything to protect them. She had given them new names and soon they would have new lives.

Slipping through the silent house she carefully erased any evidence of her existence. She kept what she couldn't part with and destroyed the rest.

After an hour of work she returned to the sitting room to find that her parents still hadn't stirred. She started to panic, wondering if the mass removal of memories had been too much for them to handle. Feeling both their necks she felt a strong pulse. Standing in the corner of the room she waited. She couldn't leave them before knowing if it had worked and that they had left for their new home. And so she waited.

The day slowly passed as her parents refused to wake. Just as the day was dwindling into night did her mother start twitching. Slowly, she rose and turned to her husband. "Wendell!" she said laughing and shaking his arm. "We fell asleep! We must go get packed."

Her father mumbled and sat up blinking. "Our flight leaves in three hours! We better hurry!"

She watched her parent's care free interaction and it broke her heart because she had ceased to exist. Slipping out the front door she crossed the street and waited. Sooner than she liked her parents packed their car and drove away leaving her behind. She didn't know what broke her more the fact that she had no family left or just how happy her parents had looked without her.

She continued to stare at the empty, dark house that represented what was left of her childhood and innocence. Shadows lengthened into darkness and a chill ran through her, but she didn't care anymore. The loss of them ran deep, through her core, and she was passed crying tears for them or herself.

Though there was no sound but the wind, she knew she wasn't alone. She had felt his presence for most of the evening but had chosen to ignore him. Turning she faced Professor Snape.

He was draped in his usual black and the wind whipped his hair around his face. His expression was solemn and his eye were like wells of dark water. She didn't know how to read him, but she was no longer fearful of him. She had walked past the bounds of her childhood and straight into the trials of being an adult.

"Come. There is no need to wait here anymore," was all he said holding out his arm.

She nodded and grasped his arm. In one smooth movement he pulled her closer in a half embrace and apparated. As they twisted out of sight the wind blew into Hermione's face bringing the scent of sandalwood and potion ingredients. It smelled of warmth and protection and she clung to her professor a little tighter.

* * *

He watched her as the wind blew her curled locks into chaos above her head. She stood perfectly still and it was hard to discern she was human. The only sign of life was the slight turn of her head as she watched her family drive away. Her body was rigid and he could read the despair rolling off her life dark waves. He waited with her as the sun sank deeper and finally disappeared.

Finally he could take her stillness no more. "Come. There is no need to wait here anymore."

He expected surprise at his presence, his arrival had been silent, but she had turned with a neutral expression. They locked eyes for a split second and he sunk into her honey depths. Her mind was a swirl of pain and loneliness. He caught snippets of memories: laughter, tears, countless books, and an empty meadow.

He held out his arm to her and she grasped it with a most apathetic expression. That kind of pain he understood. To cherish someone and to have them ripped away… the loneliness that followed was unbearable. He pulled her closer to offer what little comfort he could. She pulled ever closer as they twisted out of existence, surprising him with the need for physical contact. He had never been a source of comfort for anyone before, and he found himself unsure of how he should react.

They landed with a soft thud and a pop. Hermione stumbled and turned in surprise. "The astronomy tower? I didn't think anyone except the Headmaster could apparate into the school grounds."

He glared at her but her questioning look was relentless. "Dumbledore changed the wards to allow me to apparate. In case I'm injured again… that way I won't have to _crawl_," he hissed. He hated thinking about how she had found him when he had been so vulnerable and weak. Weakness was something he couldn't allow. If he even slipped up a little bit it would bring his death.

Her face reddened slightly as she looked down in shame, the memory of his broken body always on her mind. He sneered at her reaction and his eyes grew darker and icy.

"You will meet me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow at 7. Do not be late and dress lightly," he sneered at her while striding away.

He left her standing alone on the tower and quickly walked through the empty, silent halls. Reaching the dungeons he walked past his rooms and headed into the depths of the castle. After a series of twists and turns he came to a blank wall. Placing his hand on the surface he whispered, "Aperi degam."

The bricks grew warm beneath his hand and shifted to reveal a door. He entered the room beyond was large and contained his private lab. Shelves lined most of the walls and were filled with various ingredients. One shelf was reserved for books containing the biggest and latest potion theories as well as his personal notebooks of the potions he was experimenting on. The farthest wall contained a window that showed the depths of the lake. It bathed his lab in an eerie glow that he found immensely comforting. Taking a seat in one of the large arm chairs, he started out into the lake and watched the merpeople interact with the other creatures hidden within the depths.

He sighed and relaxed. This was his solitude. Only Albus knew of his lab and it was the only place in the castle he could let all his worries out. It was the only place he felt safe.

Hermione Granger was going to be the death of him. How was he supposed to train a girl barely old enough to understand the politics of war their world had been thrown into? She was a Gryffindor through and through, and her constant questioning and headstrong attitude was going to make him lose his temper.

She had the potential to make a different in this war, but he needed to teach her to think outside of the textbook first. But he just couldn't discriminate her from the boy who lived and his ginger sidekick. How did she even end up with those two? They brought her potential down, she could be so much more without their insecurities weighing her down. But maybe there was still hope…

The way she had looked at him tonight had confused him. There had been no hesitation to her action. He didn't understand how she could be so quick to trust him when she knew he was a Death Eater. He could kill her without saying a word and yet she had taken his arm when offered and even stepped CLOSER to him.

He shook his head and placed it in his hands. What was Albus thinking? If he was even seen talking to her outside of class by a Slytherin student he was dead. The pressure he was under already playing double spy was immense and now he had to throw a Gryffindor know it all into the mix? He was so fucked.

Severus stood and poured himself a generous glass of Fire Whiskey and headed back to his armchair. Halfway there a burning shot up his arm making him drop his drink. It shattered on the floor with a crash and splashed alcohol onto his boots.

Rolling up his sleeve he found the dark mark vibrating under his skin. Judging by the intensity of the pain the Dark Lord of very angry. He hadn't expected to be summoned again so quickly after being so grievously injured the night before. His body was still extremely sore and it was hard to walk without a limp. This was most likely a test of his loyalty and perseverance. If he didn't return, the Dark Lord could use that as a justification to kill him.

Using his wand he summoned his cloak and mask. Putting them in place he sent a patronus to Albus explaining the situation and to expect the worst.

Shaking slightly he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. This meeting could be about anything, but judging by the last summons his loyalty was in question. He needed to prepare.

Relaxing his body he brought forth his most precious memories: information pertaining to Dumbledore, any valuable memories of Potter, and of course Lily Evans. After lingering in Lily's eyes and laughter he pushed them all down into the hidden caches of his mind. That way they were hidden from anyone searching, even himself, for the time being. Everything that was left was bitter and angry.

Placing two fingers to his Dark Mark he apparated away. He landed in the middle of an abandoned barn. The roof had rotted away exposing them to the moonlight. Everything was glowing from it and it left the world cold.

The circle was silent and still except for the one follower that lay at the Dark Lord's feet. His golden hair was streaked with blood and matted to the side of face. He sobbed and begged for his life as the Dark Lord stared at him in silence.

Severus was apparently a late summons. If he was just an afterthought that could mean that Voldemort had forgotten his transgression or he could just be in the mood for punishment.

"Severus!" he said holding out his arms in delight. "I'm happy to see you have recovered so nicely! Already back on your feet!" He nudged his toe into Lucius's side and flipped him over revealing the extent of his wounds. "I was just telling Lucius here what a disappointment he is. Rejoin your brothers, Lucius."

Lucius attempted to rise but his arm was dislocated and broken. He struggled to stand and managed to fall into his own blood. Giving up on standing he started to slide and crawl back into the circle. Stopping to retrieve his mask he attempted to cover his tears and shame.

"Tsk, tsk," the Dark Lord said snatching the mask out of his trembling hand. "You have failed me and thus have lost this privilege. Let your brothers gaze upon your face so that they understand what a coward you are. You're lucky I let you live after that big of a mistake," he hissed.

Lucius crawled back into the circle, crying and bleeding.

Voldemort turned slowly meeting the eyes of every follower in the circle. "This world has grown lazy. They had forgotten my name and what it means to tremble in fear. You, my followers carry no weight behind the name 'Death Eaters'. Instead they have pushed away all terror behind one boy. The Boy who lived. Their savior."

"Tonight Harry Potter was attacked by dementors. He could have been killed. Lucius failed to inform me of the attack and even with all his precious _power _inside the Ministry, cannot seem to determine who orchestrated this failure."

The Dark Lord stopped speaking and stared down in disgust at Lucius. The silence was broken by his sobs of pain and terror.

"I must be the one to kill Harry Potter. I must be the one to break apart the confidence of the Wizarding World. I will shatter their hearts and will until they are dragging the mudbloods from their doors into the streets. My name will send a quake among the people. AND AS I KILL THEIR PRECIOUS POTTER, I WILL FEEL THEIR HOPE DIE. I WILL TASTE THEIR REGRET AS THEIR IDEALS SHATTER AT MY FEET. AND ONCE AGAIN VOLDEMORT AND THE DEATH EATERS WILL BE A NAME OF FEAR AND OBEDIENCE. I AM THE DARK LORD AND THEY WILL FEAR TO SPEAK MY NAME."

The Death Eaters around the circle started stomping and cheering in celebration. Fear stole into Severus's heart as he realized that the Dark Lord was not as insane as they had hoped he would be. They had predicted that death would have stolen some of his intelligence and ambitions but it just seemed to have made him more determined.

The Dark Lord's face grew solemn as he looked at his followers cheering to his glory. "I have great disappointment for you. All of those that are here tonight are not my most loyal followers. After my defeat you denied my name. You did not search for me. You lost faith in my cause…and in me. Did you really think death would be an obstacle for me? My truest followers the yet life reside in Azkaban. They deserve the highest reverence and make you look like undeserving mudbloods. You all deserve death for the betrayal of your faith…"

It was deathly silent. Even Lucius had stopped his weeping. Fear was palpable in the air and the Dark Lord reveled in it.

"…but I am in a forgiving mood tonight. Be warned that you all are barely a step above the dirt beneath my boot. Do no disappoint me again. Any of you. There will be consequence for incompetence."

The Dark Lord turned and apparated away leaving behind his terrified followers. Slowly without speaking, Severus turned and apparated back to Hogwarts. He landed with a pop outside the front gates momentarily forgetting he could apparate directly onto the school grounds. Walking slowly back to the school he enjoyed the clear night air and rejoiced in his luck tonight.

Traveling up the winding staircase he knocked gently on Albus's door. It swung open without a word. Albus was sitting behind his desk sipping tea. He quickly scanned Severus for injuries and after finding none smiled widely.

"Come in! Come in! Tea is still hot! Take a seat," he said cheerfully pouring Severus a mug.

He walked slowly in and took a seat.

"You seem uninjured. Tell me about the meeting."

Severus was silent as he contemplated the best way to start. "What happened to Harry Potter tonight?"

Dumbledore's face grew dark and angry. He emanated power and Severus could hear the crackle of magic pouring off him in waves. "He was attacked outside his aunt and uncle's home by dementors. He managed a patronus and saved himself and his cousin… but he is underage. They expelled him until his trial at the Ministry. I have moved him to a safe location." He paused. "I was hoping you had more information about the attack Severus."

"I don't Albus. It was not the Dark Lord behind the attack. He was furious about it and displayed his anger through the torture of Lucius." He put his head in his hands as his resolve broke. "Albus we are fucked, to put it bluntly. If the Dark Lord wasn't behind this then that means there is another party trying to kill the boy."

"How was he tonight?"

"Lucid. He was intelligent and strategic. I think we were wrong in assuming that being brought back from the dead would cause slight insanity. He is focused and obsessive. The only positive thing is his need to kill Potter himself. That will keep the boy a little safer. But he is still a megalomaniac and he is still powerful and dangerous."

"Any information on his followers?"

"He's planning an attack on Azkaban. He raved the entire meeting about how his only _loyal _followers were locked up. Bellatrix will be his main goal. That woman is insane and unfortunately will do absolutely anything the Dark Lord requests. We have to stop him if he succeeds he will gain Bellatrix, Rookwood, Rabastan, and Rodolphus… You know what they are capable of. As soon as the news breaks we will have a panic."

Dumbledore was silent while he contemplated. "I agree but I don't see how it can be done. Azkaban is controlled by the Ministry and Fudge refuses to listen to me or Harry. We can't interfere without betraying your position as our spy or having a full out war between the ministry and me. They have already begun slandering Harry's name in the papers. With Voldemort keeping low after his return this might just be the disaster we need to get the Ministry to behave and accept the danger we are all in."

"But Albus there will be a full on assault upon all the muggleborn families and the muggleborn supporters. Unless we put every family that's in jeopardy into hiding there will be too many casualties."

"That's where you come in my boy. We will need your reports to save as many lives as possible."

"Albus! That is a very fine line! If we save everyone my position as spy will be compromised. How am I to decide who is to be spared and who is not? My loyalty is already doubted as it is, if I report every possible casualty I will surely be discovered and killed." He looked at Albus's impassive face. "But I guess that doesn't really matter in the long run. My atonement is in the lives I save. My own life means precious little to our cause," he said bitterly.

"Your penance has been paid time and time again, Severus. Many do not know all that you have sacrificed for our cause, but your debts are repaid." He stood. "Not come, we have a meeting to get to."

Severus waited with impatience for Albus to explain himself.

"I have reformed the Order of the Phoenix."

Severus sneered and said, "I don't understand your humor. Please explain this joke."

"It is no joke."

"HAVE YOU GONE INSANSE? Do you remember what happened last time we formed the Order? And the massive betrayal we suffered at the hands of Pettigrew? I'm lucky to be alive with that bastard whispering in the Dark Lord's ear. Who is even a member of this reformed Order? Last I checked most of the old members had been murdered."

"Severus! We need to form a united force against Voldemort. I have taken precautions this time and we are more strategically involved. No one but me will be exposed to all the information and every member is someone I'd trust with my life. And that's including you, so let's go because there are waiting for us."

"Did you actually tell them of my involvement?"

Dumbledore held out a piece of parchment. "Memorize this and then burn it."

Severus looked at the parchment and read: 'The Order of the Phoenix. 12 Grimmauld Place.' And felt the blood drain from his face in rage. "This is where it is located? Why _him_?"

"Don't be irrational. This is the best headquarters available to us. It is the safest place for us besides Hogwarts."

"This is going to be a disaster."

"Be quiet and let's go," Albus said holding out his arm.

Sighing Severus took it and they apparated out of Hogwarts into an abandoned muggle street. He stayed quiet as they watched the headquarters shift out of the building in front of them. Severus felt a permanent sneer of disgust appear on his face as he prepared himself for the torture before him.

They entered the Black family estate. The house was dark and damp with filth filling every crevice. It was silent and empty. They took the stairs down until they entered a dimly lit hallway. His insides went cold as he could hear familiar laughter in the room before him.

Entering the dank kitchen he recognized and took in every shocked face in the room. Molly and Arthur Weasley sat at one end of the table looking confused but reserved, next to them sat Remus Lupin with a neutral expression on his face, on Remus's left sat Nymphadora Tonks looking cheerful and friendly, next followed Alastor Moody who was scowling, at the opposite end of the table sat Kingsley Shacklebolt who looked neutral, and finally Severus locked eyes with the openly enraged member in the room: Sirius Black.

"What is he doing in my house?" Sirius shouted.

"Do calm yourself Black. As I understand it this is the headquarters for the Order and as a member I was formally invited," Severus drawled.

Sirius's face grew red with fury. He stood up and walked towards Severus in retaliation. Severus smirked knowing that no matter how intimidating Sirius tried to be, he would still tower over the man. As he grew closer Severus looked down his nose at Sirius enraging him more.

"Enough both of you," Dumbledore said taking his seat at the table. Severus sat next to him but drew his chair away from the others severing any familiarity with them.

"Welcome everyone! As you can see we have a new face among us. Severus was a part of our previous alliance and has come back to reclaim his previous role as spy and infiltrator to the inner circle of Voldemort." There was silence around the table as all eyes shifted to Severus's carefully neutral face. "Before we leave today each one of you will take an unbreakable oath to never speak of Severus's identity as spy within the Order. Even whispers of his betrayal would get him killed."

"That wouldn't be a bad thing…" Sirius muttered from across the table.

Dumbledore stopped and stared at Sirius with a disapproving look until Sirius broke eye contact and looked down at the table.

"How can we trust his loyalty?" Moody asked.

"Alastor you were here when Severus served the Order the first time. He was loyal then and he is loyal now."

"Last time the Potters ended up dead and the Longbottoms tortured. I trust him as far as I can throw him. If I remember correctly his 'information' from being in the inner circle saved very few lives and couldn't save most of our previous members from death."

"I trust in Severus's loyalty and that will have to be enough."

A few people nodded around the table but many just stared at Albus in disbelief.

"Our first order to discuss is the summoning Severus attended tonight. According to Severus's observations, Voldemort is just as strategic and dangerous as the first war. He hasn't lost any of his knowledge or strength. The only thing that is different is the object of his obsession: Harry Potter. He still believes in blood purity but his sole need is to kill Harry.

At the moment Harry will still be safe from his mother's protection and Hogwart's protection. He will be most vulnerable traveling to and from Hogwarts. Voldemort is laying low and letting the Ministry tear apart Harry's savior image."

He stopped to let them absorb the information he had presented. Every face was filled with despair and fear as they remembered the horror of the last war.

"Tonight Harry was attacked outside his home by dementors."

Sirius looked up in alarm. "Is he alright? What happened?"

"We are still unsure. Voldemort was not behind the attack which leaves the Ministry. This type of attack is too brash for Fudge, which means we have another enemy.

Harry is alright. He was able to procure a protonus charm in time but he is still underage. The Ministry expelled him until his court hearing. Lucius will use all his power to keep his expulsion permanent, but I will guarantee his return to Hogwarts. Currently he is residing at the Weasley household but he will soon move here as a precaution until the school year starts again."

Molly Weasley sniffled as she fought sympathetic tears at Harry's predicament. Arthur put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"We also believe that Voldemort will soon launch an attack on Azkaban to free his most loyal followers."

Many of the faces visibly paled around the table as they remembered that most of those Death Eaters were responsible for the torture of the Longbottoms.

"There is nothing we can do to stop this attack. The only thing we can hope for is that Voldemort will put it off to keep his return from being known. In that time we need to try to bring the Ministry on our side so that they can better Azkaban's security."

Moody growled, "We cannot let Voldemort get his hands on Bellatrix again. She's a ticking time bomb."

"I agree but our hands are tied."

His statement was met with glares and silence.

"There are a couple more matters we need to discuss that most of you do not possess knowledge of. The Ministry has decided to plant a spy in Hogwarts. Fudge does not trust me or the way I run my school. Starting with the next school year they have placed Dolores Umbridge to observe the way Hogwarts is run. She will attempt to get me fired so that the Ministry can take over the school. While I will do whatever I can to stay, it will most likely be impossible for me to remain the Headmaster for the entire year. If that is the case Severus will do his best to watch over the students if I am removed, but with his position as a Death Eater he will not be able to outwardly interfere. I propose inducting a couple more teachers from Hogwarts so that we are prepared for the worst. I suggest Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick. Do I hear any opposition?"

There was no response around the table as everyone shook their heads.

"From having worked at Hogwarts," started Lupin, "Even if for a short time, Minerva and Filius would be my first choices. The children are their first priority and they would do anything to protect their wellbeing. If I could suggest another person it would be Poppy Pomfrey. While maybe she not become a full member she could help teach healing to the younger members to better prepare us."

Dumbledore thought for a moment and then nodded. "Poppy definitely has a lot to offer and we could benefit from her greatly. Once again any opposition?"

When there was just silence he moved on. "The last order of business is we have one more member to fully induct. Hermione Granger will be joining our ranks."

Immediately there were outbursts around the table. Cries of 'she's too young' and 'we can't trust a child with this responsibility' rang together.

Dumbledore's face grew solemn. "I agree with all of you, but once again fate has taken this out of my hands. Hermione has experienced The Silver Moirai and has become an integral part of the war."

Everyone was stunned.

"We need to train her and prepare her for what is to come because she holds all of our fate within her hands. Her parents have gone into hiding and she has moved into her own set of rooms at Hogwarts. We must protect her and help her down her path, whether it be to our glory or destruction. Luckily for us she is already of age because of her use of a time turner in her third year."

Sirius asked, "Who was she bound to?"

"The other half of The Silver Moirai wishes to remain anonymous."

Dumbledore stood as everyone started to argue. "Thank you all for your time this evening but Severus and I must be on our way. We will discuss these events further at our next meeting."

Turning Severus followed Albus from the room and out of the house.

"That went better than expected," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Go easy on Miss Granger tomorrow, Severus. Goodnight." With a pop he apparated away leaving Severus alone. He stared at the empty night sky a moment before twisting away to reappear in his private lab. Sitting in his favorite chair he stared at the mess of glass and Fire Whiskey he had left on the floor.

His life had gotten infinitely more complex in a single week. Working for the Order the first time around had been horrendous. It had been short but in those few weeks he had to work closely with his most hated enemies: Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. The thought of working with Black again after all these years made his head throb with rage. No one in the Order had ever trusted him except Dumbledore and it seemed he was going to have to accept that fact again.

His head was spinning from all the new enemies they had acquired. He flicked his wand and silently reformed his broken glass so he could repour his drink. He tried to ignore all the expectations and stress pressing down upon him. He needed to plan out Granger's lessons but he couldn't think clearly.

"Fuck it…" he muttered, throwing his drink in the fire.

He returned to his rooms and stripped for bed. Clearing his mind he attempted to relax but ended up spending the entire night staring at his ceiling terrified of the second war that was to come.


End file.
